How My Life Came To Be
by ConstantInfinity
Summary: Being known as a klutz and a coward is pretty horrible. But now that I am starting school again with my sister, things could be worse. Right? OCxYui. OCxMio. OCxAzusa. OCxOC. OOC moments might show up. May contain some M content.
1. Introduction

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**I don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya is owned by Nagaru Tanigawa, Kadokawa Shoten, Shonen, Tatsuya Ishihara, Kyoto Animation, Madman Entertainment, Bandai Entertainemnt, Beez Entertainment, and Manga Entertainment. **_

_**I also do not own K-On. K-On is owned by Kakifly, Houbunsha, Yen Press, Yen Plus, Naoko Yamada, Kyoto Animation, Bandai Entertainment, Manga Entertainment, and Madman Entertainment. **_

_**Before we start, I would like to establish something: This story's setting is in the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya's universe, so the K-On cast will be in North High along with the Haruhi Suzumiya cast. Also, this fanfiction won't be like a full-time cute and happy fanfiction, even though the first 1-10 chapters will probably be like that. This story will be like Blazblue: Funny, Romantic, Dramatic, etc. And plus, this story will be told in my OC's perspective.**_

_**And for later chapters, I'm just going to say this now; there will be more interaction with the K-On cast than the Haruhi Suzumiya cast. But both casts will still be featured and written about and will have interactions with my OC. But for this first chapter, it will have more to do with Haruhi Suzumiya (Not the rest of the cast from the series). There may also be a slight OOC (Out of Character) moments here and there.**_

_Tenshi: All right, after a bit of thinking and researching, I came up with another idea for a story._

_Omega: Is this story supposed to redeem the lack of sense and story from your other fanfic?_

_Tenshi: Yeah, but I'm still going to be continuing that._

_Omega: All right. But anyways, this one is a crossover between K-On and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya?_

_Tenshi: Yep. Let's just hope this one isn't a bust._

_**Chapter 1: Introduction**_

"Little brother, wake up." A voice called. It was the voice of a girl. I could also hear the sounds of a bell ringing loudly.

"C'mon, wake up." the voice whined. I then felt someone shaking me left and right. "We're going to be late for school." I then remembered that today was the first day of school. I quickly opened my eyes and quickly sat up. I looked left and right, sweat dripping down my forehead.

To my left was a bookshelf filled with manga, articles, and photo albums. To the right of that was a desk with a computer monitor on the desktop. To the right of my bookshelf was my wardrobe and cabinet.

To the right of me was my nightstand, which had a lamp and an alarm clock on it. There was also a door that leads to my closet, which is where I keep most of my going-outside clothes. There was also a bulletin board on the wall, which is kind of confusing since it would usually be near someone's desk. On it were a couple of outdated notices from when I was in junior high (formerly known as middle school).

After observing my room, I then noticed my sister standing at the right of my bed, slightly flinching back. She also looked surprised.

My sister had long chocolate-brown hair. She also had a yellow hair band that had a small bow on the left end of the hair band. She also had brown eyes and was wearing a sailor uniform.

"Oh. Sorry sis, I forgot there was school today." I scratched the back of my head. I then jumped up from bed, tossing my blanket aside, and landed on the floor. I then ran out of the room to the bathroom, which was by the end of the hallway. "I'll get dressed immediately."

I made my way into the bathroom, closing it behind me. After brushing my teeth, I washed my face and looked at the mirror.

I had white hair that was similar to Emil's hair from Tales of Symphonia.

_Omega: Really? You're going to reference an already existing character's hairstyle as your character's hairstyle?_

_Tenshi: Yeah. I've been doing that for some of my other stories, so I think it'll be fine._

_Omega: Whatever._

My hair color was white, and I had blue eyes. I was wearing blue-and-white striped pajamas.

I guess you're probably wondering who I am, right? I am Raimu Suzumiya. I'm about 16 years of age. Most people, especially girls, always call me Rai. Many people have told me that I'm always too nice and too shy. While others call me a wimpy and a coward. My previous name was Raimu Amai, until my mom got remarried.

It's not that she divorced my dad; it's that when my dad got shipped out to the Middle East he got killed. So my mom was a widow. I think I was about 8 years old then. After a few days, one of her good friends, which was the person she remarried later on, came by to cheer her up. Ever since then, they always hanged out with each other. When they would go on their 'dates', I would be home alone. I would usually read, go on the computer, or sleep.

Once they both got married, my mother decided that she and I would move into her husband's house. I was about 10 already. I had to go to a new school by then. I never did remember my step-dad's name. I guess I'm pretty forgetful. Anyways, once we first moved in, that was the first time I saw sister. She's actually my step-sister, but I accidentally call her my sister. She corrected me the first couple of times, but later gave up, or didn't care anymore, so now I refer to her as my big sister.

My sister's name is Haruhi Suzumiya. When we first met, she was pretty quiet and didn't seem to care of my presence. She would always ignore me when I would try to talk to her, but then again, I never had any sociable skills. She also had weird hairstyles everyday. I would explain them, but it would be a bit difficult to do that.

I never talked to her, and she never talked to me. At first, it was a very awkward family relationship. Until one day I was reading these books about aliens, time traveling, and extrasensory perception. Though I didn't understand some of it, considering I was about 10. I guess my sister thought the same way too.

While I was reading the books, I guess my sis was feeling social and asked what I was reading. I was appalled since she didn't really speak to me, but I told her what I was reading nonetheless. I guess she didn't really understand because she cocked her head, so I went into a simpler explanation. I think by then she finally understood, because she asked if she could read with me. Appalled again, I said sure and she sat next to me. I read the words to her, defining some of the words that she didn't understand. After we read all three of the books (which took awhile since they were about 500 pages long), I let her borrow the books to read overnight.

Ever since then to now she has been addicted to espers, aliens, and time travelers. She would always tell me more information about them, ask questions about them, and share stories of how she would meet them. She wouldn't only ask about them, but she would talk to me and be more social to me. I felt that we were close. Like a real brother and sister. Until that incident happened...

It was a couple years later and school just got out. What happened is that after we both got picked up by our mom and dad, there were these ignorant kids jaywalking. They came running through the street, almost right in front of our parents' car. Our dad immediately turned right. The curve was so sharp that it caused the car to flip over about 5 times, landing on the roof.

I was able to get my sister out from the car. Thankfully, some nice men were able to get us both out from the car before it exploded, killing our mom and dad. They also called an ambulance for us. I was already knocked out once I got Haruhi out though.

Luckily, Haruhi didn't sustain any injuries besides a small gash, and a few cuts and bruises. But unlike my sister, I needed to have surgery on my left arm and I had suffered a week long concussion. I got the concussion by landing on my head after I got Haruhi out of the car. Thankfully with our parents' life insurances and car insurance, we were able to pay off the hospital bill.

For my surgery, they had to amputate my arm and replace it with a robotic one. I know it doesn't sound realistic, but just bear with me. Well, they were nice enough to apply skin onto it, even though it is probably fake or someone else's.

Anyways, after the incident we had to live by ourselves. At first, we didn't have any money, so we weren't starting off so well. But luckily our grandparents later found out about the incident and financially aided us.

Even with a fake arm and being scarred, I tried my best to stay happy and help out as much as I could. But for my sis, she wouldn't do much. She wouldn't eat or drink much, she wouldn't speak or talk to me, and she would constantly space out. After a couple days, I was able to snap her out of her haze.

Now she was like her usual self before the incident. She watches many documentaries, looks up blogs, and occasionally, reads books. She usually asks me to do favors; freeloads. I don't ask for much, but she does things that I do need help with, even though I don't ask. I like to think that we have a symbiotic relationship, but sometimes I think otherwise.

When I was about 14 years old, Haruhi and I were killing time and doing whatever. Then came this banging on the door. After a few bangs, the door crashed down, and these men in tuxedos started shooting at us. Despite a few bullet wound I took, we were able to make it out alive.

They must have been looking for something because after it was all over, the whole place was trashed and opened. I don't know if they found what they needed, but they needed it really badly. This was when my hate for criminals rose up.

But enough about reminiscing, I got to get to school! I quickly dressed myself. I was wearing the male school uniform: A teal colored suit, a white collared shirt, and a red business tie. I grabbed my schoolbag and headed downstairs to the living room.

In the middle of the living room was a brown table about 1 1/2 feet high. The table was about 2-3 feet from the couch and about 5 feet from the TV. There was also a coffee table next to the left arm of the couch. On top of the coffee table were a lamp and a small clock. To the far left of the room was the door.

Haruhi was already in front of the door, putting on her shoes. I then looked at the clock, it was 7:10. Since we live a bit far from the school and that there is going to be an assembly at 7:50, now was a good time to leave. While I was tying my second shoe, Haruhi said, "Here."

"Huh?" I said, looking up. When I looked up, she was handing a piece of toast.

"Eat it on your way to school." Haruhi said. I couldn't tell, but I think she was smiling.

"Okay." I nodded, taking the toast. After I tied my shoe, we left the house.

Streets of Japan

I was able to eat all of the toast while we were walking. There was a nice breeze and the smell of flowers in the air. Cherry blossom leaves also breezed past us.

"Ah." I said, breathing in the outside air. I felt relaxed and in peace. Almost in a trance.

"Heh. You must have been really hungry." Haruhi smiled while closing her eyes, "It hasn't even been 10 minutes and you only have crumbs on your hand."

"Yeah." I said in a lighthearted tone, slightly grinning. The peaceful feeling in the air suddenly disappeared when an omniscient wind flew by. My awareness suddenly went up when I opened my eyes. I then looked forward. I could barely hear the sound of a soft shriek in the distance.

"Do you hear that?" I asked Haruhi, now in a more serious tone.

"What?" Haruhi asked, now surprised.

"Listen." I said. We kept walking, not saying a word. We could only hear the sound of our breaths and the thumping getting louder as we kept walking. As the thumping got louder, we could hear the sound of muffled groaning and crying, and the sounds of chuckling and snickering. I then scurried closer, behind a tree. Haruhi followed suit.

I slowly peeked out from the side of the tree. Once I got a view of the situation, my eyes widen. Apparently, these three men that looked about 20, were going to sexually assault this female student. One of them had a knife, another has holding the student and covering her mouth to prevent her from screaming, while the other was watching them.

Two of the thugs were wearing black tuxedo suits while the other was wearing a white collared shirt and tan pants.

Disregarding their outfits, I felt disgusted. A few desperate men who can't control their sexual feelings decide to use teenagers by force, as their sexual outlet. It was pitiful. Those men are nothing more than animals, or even worse. I felt the blood and rage fill my face, the anger steam out of my head. I softly growled and clenched my teeth together.

I guess Haruhi caught one that I was furious because she grabbed my shoulder and shook her head.

"Don't go. I don't want you to get hurt." Haruhi softly pleaded.

"I must stop them. They're nothing but monsters, demons, law breakers! They must be eradicated immediately!" I softly yelled. My voice suddenly changed from being cowardly to a braver pitch. I wanted to stop them from their crime, so I ran out towards them. I felt Haruhi's fingers trying to latch on to my uniform and pull me back, but I guess she wasn't fast enough.

As I ran out to the three thugs I yelled out, "Hey!" to them. The three thugs and the student turned their heads to me. By the time they turned their heads; I pulled my arm back and threw my fist into the thug that was watching the other two thugs. It caused him to get knocked off of his feet and fall on the ground. Once he fell, I quickly, but heavily, stepped over his face. I could tell he wasn't going to get up soon.

"Hey you!" I said to the student. The fear in her brown eyes showed. "Run! Go!" She hesitantly broke out of the thug's grip and ran. The thugs tried running to her, but I blocked their path.

So now the other two thugs were left. They looked frightened and nervous, most likely sweating waterfalls. We circled around in a ring for about a minute before the thug with the knife dashed to me. He thrust his knife forward, aiming for my stomach.

Once he thrust forward, I moved right and turned to the thug. I tightly gripped the thug's arm under my right arm. Once I did that, I constantly punched his wrist and hand to make him let go of the knife. After a few hits, he did. I kicked the knife towards me. I then carefully picked it up, still eyeing and gripping the thug's arm. After that, I broke his arm by swinging my arm up and through his elbow like a hammer. The thug's bone cracked and his arm looked deformed and broken.

Once I was done with the second thug, I slowly turned my head to the last thug. I guess I looked menacing because the thug was shaking and trembling. As I stepped forward, he would take a step backwards. I kept stepping forward and glaring at the thug. He kept stepping backwards, still trembling. This happened for a few seconds, until he tripped and fell backwards. I still kept moving forward, unfazed.

The thug then started crawling backwards, cowering in fear.

"Please don't hurt me! I beg you! Please don't kill me!" the thug cried, shielding his face with his hands. I then took a big step forward and grabbed the thug by his shirt. I pulled him up off the ground, still grabbing him. I tightened my grip on his shirt.

"You're nothing more than a pest to the society! A criminal!" I yelled at him. I took out the knife that I grabbed earlier and raised it up, over my head. I gritted my teeth.

"You must be punished for your crimes!" I yelled, striking down the knife to the thug. The thug winced as the knife came down. I was about halfway from stabbing the thug until Haruhi yelled, "Raimu! Stop! Don't kill him!" As she said that, she grabbed my arm and pulled back, restraining my left arm in the air. The knife was about a few centimeters near the thug's chest before she grabbed my arm.

I turned back. I couldn't tell, but I think she was halfway near crying.

"Haruhi." I said, surprised by her sudden action.

"Let him go." Haruhi ordered, close to tears. I looked to the left, thinking. Should I let him, a criminal, run lose? Should I turn my back on a rapist? I thought for another moment. I can't refuse my sister's request. Hmm... Maybe it's for the best...

So ironically, I let go of the thug. He fell on his knees and coughed. He then fled further into the cherry blossom forest. I then sighed and slowly lowered the knife.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" I asked Haruhi. My voice turned back into the cowardly tone again.

"Well," Haruhi's eyes then filled with anger. She crossed her arms, "If you did murder that man, then what better does that make you?"

"..." I lowered my head in apology, "It wouldn't. I would be just like him, or maybe worse."

"That's right! That's why I stopped you from murdering him!"

"I'm sorry." I said, still lowering my head. I then looked at the other two thugs that lay on the ground. "What about those two?"

"Oh them?" Haruhi said, looking at the two thugs, "I examined them. They're incapacitated, but not dead."

"What about the student?"

"Oh her." Haruhi turned her head back to where the student ran. "I tried calling her to make her stop, but she kept running."

"Oh, all right."

"But I did find this." Haruhi said, handing a slip of paper.

"Huh? What is it?" I asked, taking the paper.

"I don't know. It's written in another language, so I'm not able to read it." Haruhi said. I looked over the contents of the paper, and she was right. It's written in Italian, I think. I don't know, I've only seen a few Italian words before that looked similar to some of these words. But one word stuck out, it was the word 'Mafia'.

I took some time learning English, so I know what the word refers to, even though the word 'Mafia' isn't technically an English word.

"What does it say? Are you able to read it?" Haruhi asked.

"No. This is Italian, so I can't understand it." I lied. I was able to understand some of it, but not all of it. I decided to keep the information to myself because telling her that it was a letter from the Mafia would mean she would know somewhat about one of the Mafia's plans are, thus jeopardizing her. I don't want my sister to get hurt, but the guilt of lying to her would probably tear up my insides just as effectively. I guess that's the sacrifice you make for the ones you care about.

I put the paper in my pocket, hoping that it would come to my aid sooner or later. I then turned back to Haruhi and asked, "Where did you find it?"

"It was on the ground, near the two thugs." Haruhi said, pointing to the supposed spot she found the paper. We stared at the outcome of the two thugs for about a minute, but it felt like an eternity.

"I've never seen you like this." Haruhi softly said, still looking at the thugs. Her expression changed from being mad to melancholic. "It's like you were a whole different person. You're always so nice and shy, but seeing what you did to these and the other thug..." Haruhi paused. I couldn't tell if she was in a loss for words or not.

"... It's just shocking, you know?" Haruhi finished. Ironically enough, I found myself at a loss for words. It did feel like I was being another person, anybody other than myself. I was always too scared to mess with anybody, but yet I broke one thug's face and another's arm. I stopped thinking about, knowing that now is probably not the best time to do it, especially since one thug ran away and could come back any minute.

So I went over to the tree to grab my bag and started down a clear path to the roads. "Let's go." I said to Haruhi, looking over my shoulder to her.

"But what about these thugs? We just can't leave them here!" Haruhi asked, pointing to them.

I turned my body around to Haruhi. "What can we do? We don't know anything about first aid. Plus, the other thug probably went to get help, so we better leave quickly." I explained.

"Mm..." Haruhi looked down to the side, thinking for a bit, "All right. Let's go." Haruhi ran to my side and we continued walking to school.

North High (Entrance Gate)

The entrance was crowded with students walking in. I watched the students as I was walking with Haruhi.

"Wow. There are a lot of students here." I said, astonished.

"This is a pretty popular public school in this city. Plus, the extracurricular activities and sports here help the students for scholarships to college." Haruhi explained.

"Really? No wonder why so many people enroll." I said.

"Yeah! With this many people, we may, no, will be able to meet aliens, time travelers, and espers here!" Haruhi shouted, smiling. Some people turned to us, but at least not everyone is turning to us.

"Aliens, time travelers and espers?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow, "You're still into those books from when we were little?"

"Yeah, of course! Ever since you showed me those books, I've always believed in them!"

"Huh. I guess good dreams don't die young huh?" I said, making a nervous smile.

"Heh. Right." Haruhi smiled and slightly tilted her head. "Anyways," Haruhi opened her eyes and straightened her head, "There's going to be a morning assembly in the auditorium, so we'll need to head there."

"All right. But where is it?" I asked. Haruhi covered the top of her eyes from the sun by placing her hand on the bottom of forehead. She turned her head from left to right, examining the buildings. She then took her hand of her forehead and pointed to a 1-story building.

"That must be it!" Haruhi shouted. She then grabbed my arm and said, "Let's hurry!" She then ran at full speed while dragging me. I tried catching up next to her, but I kept stumbling, so I always ended up behind her. I guess I was always a klutz.

Auditorium

When we got to the auditorium, there were these two ladies, most likely teachers, that asked us our last names. Haruhi and I both answered in unison, "Suzumiya."

I think the lady in front of us giggled and gave us each a blue plastic card with our names on them. We both took them and looked at it confusingly.

"It's for identification." the lady explained, "There are some places that are restricted for certain people, so to gain access for certain places, you'll need your ID Card to verify you identity."

"Oh, all right. Thanks." I said, putting the card in my pocket.

"Don't mention it." the lady smiled, "Oh, and both of you are assigned to Mr. Giman's homeroom. His homeroom is on 1-He. Please be kind to him, it is his first day too."

"Will do." I said. Haruhi and I then walked deeper into the auditorium. Deeper in were rows and rows of chairs.

We sat in the near back row of chairs. They said we had to sit by alphabetical order, so we sat together. The letter that was seated literally next to us was the letter "T". I sat next to the T seats, the T seats to my right, while Haruhi sat to my left.

Once the whole room filled, the assembly started. I tried my best to listen to the speakers, but I constantly spaced out. So the most I could remember is the credits we need to pass, our core and elective subjects, and something about the clubs. I think there was like the literature club, the jazz club, the cooking club, and a few more that I can't remember.

After the explanation of the school, we were dismissed and to go to our assigned homerooms. As everyone got up, Haruhi and I stayed seated, mainly waiting for the crowd to go by. After the crowd died down, Haruhi and I stood up and headed for the door.

"So, are you interested in joining a club?" I asked Haruhi.

"Not really." she replied with a bored tone.

"Why not?"

"The clubs just don't seem to appeal to me, like the light music club. I'm not much of a musician, so that's off the list. Or the jazz club either."

"Okay. I see where you getting at."

"Yeah." Haruhi crossed her arms. I sighed. When we walked out of the auditorium, it was so bright that I couldn't even look in front of me. So I kept looking down. As we were walking to the classroom building, I saw an ID card on the ground. Huh, who would've guessed? If I didn't look down then I probably wouldn't have seen it.

I knelt down and picked it up. I inspected the card. There was a name on it. It was: **Yui Hirasawa.**

"What is it?" Haruhi asked, looking over my shoulder.

"It's a lost ID Card. This person, Yui Hirasawa, dropped it. Too bad there's no picture though, so we can't tell who this person is just by looking at someone." I said, still inspecting the card. I stood up.

"May as well hold it on for now, so we can give it back to the person who dropped it." I said, "But for now, let's get to homeroom before the bell rings."

"Right!" Haruhi nodded. We both then dashed our way to the classroom building.

Classroom 1-He

Though the classroom is 1-He it is on the second floor. I don't understand it much either. Anyways, we were able to make it on time. We were probably one of the first ten there. The students that were there were talking to each and having a few laughs here and there.

Haruhi took the seat behind the desk in the center. I took the seat left of her seat. We didn't really say much. I was probably dozing off while Haruhi was just thinking. When the class was full and the bell rang, our teacher walked in.

I only noticed the teacher when he/she dropped his book on the podium. When I did notice the teacher, I paid attention. The teacher was writting something on the board. I noticed a lot of dirt on the back of his shirt, but I disregarded that. But when the teacher turned around to show his name and face, I couldn't believe it.

The teacher was wearing a white collared shirt and tan pants. The teacher placed his hands on the podium and said, "Good morning, Class. My name is Kyogi Shinsetsu. I will be your homeroom teacher for this year. It is my first year being a teacher, so I hope you won't get too mad at my mistakes."

The teacher was also wearing rectangular black eyeglasses. He also had green eyes. The way he was behaving was like a new student, all shy and nervous. It was actually a little entertaining and amusing to watch a teacher be nervous about introducing himself.

"So, umm, how about we all introduce ourselves, one at a time?" Kyogi suggested. "How about you start first?" Kyogi asked, pointing at the student who student who sat next to me. She looked energetic.

She had short brown hair that went to her shoulders, and she had two yellow hair clips in her hair. She also had brown eyes and was wearing a sailor uniform.

The student stood up and happily said, "I'm Yui Hirasawa. Glad to meet you all!" She then sat down, looking like she accomplished something. Yui Hirasawa? I've heard that name before. Hmm... I wonder...

I then thought that I should go next, just to get it over and done with. So I closed my eyes and stood up. As I stood up Kyogi said, "Thank you, Hirasawa-san. Next is... Huh?" Kyogi and the class's attention were fixed on me.

Kyogi had the look of surprise at first, but then it quickly changed to shock as he saw me open my eyes. I gave a sharp glare at Kyogi.

I coldly said in my braver voice, "My name is Raimu Suzumiya. It's a pleasure to meet you all for the first time... or again..."

_**End of Chapter 1: Introduction**_


	2. Cooking Club Coax

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**I don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya is owned by Nagaru Tanigawa, Kadokawa Shoten, Shonen, Tatsuya Ishihara, Kyoto Animation, Madman Entertainment, Bandai Entertainemnt, Beez Entertainment, and Manga Entertainment. **_

_**I also do not own K-On. K-On is owned by Kakifly, Houbunsha, Yen Press, Yen Plus, Naoko Yamada, Kyoto Animation, Bandai Entertainment, Manga Entertainment, and Madman Entertainment. **_

_Tenshi: All right. Now this chapter will be focused more on Raimu more than some of the other characters._

_Omega: So you're saying that there won't be as much appearances with the other characters?_

_Tenshi: Sort of. Also, there will be an introduction to a new OC though._

_Tenshi: Anyways, let's begin!_

Classroom 1-He

"Nice to meet everyone. I hope you all have a good year!" a male student said to the class, standing up and rubbing the back of his head nervously. Everyone clapped and smiled.

I don't know why I remembered part of his introduction, I mean I forgot everybody else's, since I constantly spaced off. Maybe it was because of my sister's introduction that followed.

She stood up and said, "I'm Haruhi Suzumiya from East Junior High." The class went silent as their eyes were locked on to her. Haruhi's expression looked rather serious and she looked almost bored. "I'm not interested in ordinary people." Haruhi said. Some students of the gasped in surprise. I looked over to the student in front of her, the one who introduced himself earlier. He looked completely oblivious of what Haruhi was saying because he was leaning on his right hand and smiling with his eyes closed.

"But if any of you are aliens, time travelers, or espers, please come see me." Haruhi said. By the time she said finished that sentence, the student in front of her now seemed to be aware of what Haruhi said, because he stopped smiling and had a look of confusion.

"That is all." Haruhi finished. The class went silent and everybody looked at her with confusion and surprise, including Kyogi. I wasn't surprised that she has a desire to meet aliens, time travelers, and espers, but that she announced it to the whole class. Even though I'm reluctant to admit it considering I'm her step-brother, but I looked at her with confusion and surprise as well.

The student in front of her then turned back to look at Haruhi. Haruhi looked left and right, examining the expressions of all of our classmates. She then looked down at the student in front of her. The student was taken rather aback by the Haruhi's introduction.

Haruhi then sat and crossed her arms. Everyone was still silent and they were still staring at her. Kyogi then broke the silence and awkwardly said, "Umm, okay... Next." He pointed at the student behind Haruhi and he stood up.

I turned my head forward to Kyogi, but my eyes were still locked on Haruhi. I'm pretty sure most of the students probably thought she was joking, like she wasn't being serious about this at all, but considering I'm the one who introduced her to aliens, time travelers and espers, I knew she wasn't kidding.

The introductions continued for about half an hour until Kyogi gave a long and detailed recap about what will happen in this school. The whole explanation started off a well until Kyogi went into awkward rambles. I started getting a little drowsy and ended up falling into a daydream. I would explain the daydream, but I can't remember half of my dreams.

I came back to reality when Kyogi dropped his book on the floor. The book made such a loud thump, that it made me slightly jump.

"Oh, sorry about that." Kyogi said. He bent down and grabbed his book. His book must have been opened to a page that he had overlooked because he nearly pressed his face to it. After a minute of silence, Kyogi said, "Oh, there's one more thing that you're required to do for this school."

I straightened my posture so I can listen carefully to what he was going to say. Kyogi straightened his posture and slightly repositioned his glasses. He then looked at his book and read, "A student is required to be active in at least one after school club."

This'll be an interesting four years of my life.

_**Chapter 2: Cooking Club Coax**_

The bell rang after Kyogi read that one line from the book. Kyogi said, "For today, you'll have time to get used to the school and look for clubs to join, so for now its independent study." Everybody then got up from their seats and left. The only ones who stuck around were Kyogi, Haruhi, and me.

Kyogi was smiling and organizing some papers, while Haruhi still sat her desk with the same serious expression. I got up from my seat and took my bag.

"I'm going to go check out the clubs." I told Haruhi. Haruhi just nodded, not saying anything. With worry about my sister, I hesitantly walked out of the classroom.

School Courtyard

I walked out into the fields of the school and saw many club stands. They all had pretty colorful and creative signs. Some signs looked like they were having a competition with others. All of the clubs sounded interesting, like the Jazz club, or the Literature club, or the Tea club. Many of the club students were shouting, "Please join our club!"

I didn't know which one I should join. I wasn't that good with playing instruments, I was always nervous when discussing books and I was always very clumsy when it came to proper etiquette. I decided to ignore those clubs.

As I was walking, I was thinking about Kyogi. He was that thug that ran away. He was lucky that Haruhi stopped me from killing him and the rest of the thugs. And now he is 'coincidentally' my homeroom teacher! My thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of a girl's voice.

"Excuse me sir, but would you like to sign up for our club?" the sounded rather energetic. I looked to my left and saw a girl with long red hair that reached her back. She handed me a signup sheet. Her purple eyes showed her energetic spirit.

"Umm..." I said, looking at it nervously. I then looked up at the club name. It was the cooking club. Considering I usually cook food for my sister-besides this morning- I think I can give this a shot. "All right."

"Really? That's great!" the student happily cheered. She gave me a pen and told me, "Just print your name on the left column."

"Okay." I said, taking the pen. I signed my name and gave her the pen and sheet back.

"Thank you." the girl said, taking back the pen and sheet. She then took out what looked to be a price scanner. "Now may I see your ID card?"

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

"So I can verify that you joined that club!"

"Oh, okay." I reached into my pocket and took out my blue plastic card. "Here you go." I said, giving her the card. She flipped it over and examined the card. She then had a confused look on her face. She looked back at the signup sheet, then back at my ID card. She did this repeatedly.

"Uh, is there something wrong?" I nervously asked.

"Yes," the girl then looked up at me with anger in her eyes, "On the attendance sheet it says that your name is Raimu Suzumiya."

"Yes, that's correct..." I said nervously, bracing myself for what's to come.

"But your ID card says your name is Yui Hirasawa!"

"Wait what?" I yelled, surprised. The girl then leaned over the desk and shoved the ID card in my face. I flinched back.

"It says Yui Hirasawa right here! Can't you see it?" the girl yelled.

"I'm sorry! I gave you the wrong card!" I apologized.

"Huh?" the girl said, the anger in her eyes now changed to confusion.

"Here." I took out the other card in my pocket, which is my actual ID card. "I was holding on to the other card for someone. The owner must have dropped it without even knowing."

"Oh." the girl then backed away. The girl then looked to the side awkwardly. "Sorry about that." This girl is very energetic, I thought, and she doesn't like being lied to. ...I don't know why, but she kind of reminds me of Haruhi...

After another a minute of verifying, the girl introduced herself.

"My name is Akarui Jihatsu. I'm a newly recruited member of the cooking club." the girl smiled.

"Newly recruited?" I asked, "If you're newly recruited, why are you recruiting members now? Shouldn't you be touring the club?"

"Yeah, but the members that were here had to do something." the girl sighed. She then smiled once again, "So I volunteered to take over!"

"Oh." I said. Then these two girls walked up to Akarui and one of them said, "Thank you for looking after the stand, Akarui."

"No problem." Akarui grinned. Then the same girl turned to me.

"Who's that?" the girl said, looking at me from head to toe.

"Oh, that's Raimu. He's our newest member!" Akarui told her.

"Newest member, huh?" the same girl said, "Well since he's our newest member, show him around the club."

"You got it!" Akarui saluted to the girl. Akarui then turned to me, "Let's go, Raimu!" Akarui beckoned.

"Okay." I said, running to her. We both jogged to the old building.

Akarui gave me a tour through the room. I was actually surprised, for a person who just joined knows a lot about this place. I asked her about it and she replied, "I have a friend who told about this club."

We also met the other club members. I'm not meaning to be sexist, but all of the members I've seen here are girls. I'm pretty sure I was the only guy there. I guess the members were kind of surprised to see a guy joining the cooking club because they always stared at me. It was pretty awkward for me. A few told me their names while some others only spoke a few sentences, so I'm not able to remember much of their names. Not even the club president told me her name. She told me that it's because she didn't trust me enough.

The club president had purple hair and red eyes. Her hair was short and reached to her shoulders. She had a bowl-like haircut.

After the tour, the club president gave Akarui and I an assignment. The assignment was that we had to go around the school and coax some students into joining the club by giving them baked sweets and other types of food.

It sounded easy enough so we both took the assignment. We both went out into the courtyard and tried handing out sweets to students. There were many students, so the odds were high in our favor.

"This is perfect!" Akarui said energetically, "Now we're definitely going to get members in the club!"

"Yeah." I said, "Let's do our best!" I don't know where that energy sprung out from, but it felt good to say it!

We decided to split up and hand out the sweets separately, to up our chances. Unfortunately for me, not many people noticed me. I tried nicely to get some people's attention, but they would ignore me. I felt a bit discouraged, but I didn't give up hope.

I looked over to see how Akarui was doing. She wasn't getting too much progress done either. So I walked up to her and asked, "How about we work as a team now?"

"Okay." Akarui nodded. We worked together in trying to persuade the students into joining the club. We were able to convince a couple female students and one male student.

After an hour passed, we decided to go back to the club room. I wasn't really hoping for confetti, but we got a few 'congrats' on our way to the president. Akarui was acting like she was strolling on the red carpet, giving waves to the members. I just walked beside her and smiled.

Once we got to the club president, she didn't look as pleased.

"You two." she said to us. She sounded and looked rather irritated with us, "I am really surprised that you were able to recruit 7 people into the club, but..."

"But?" Akarui asked, surprised.

"We're going to have to kick him out of the club." the president said, pointing to me.

"Me? But why?" I asked, appalled and distraught.

"That male student that one of you recruited was flirting with one of our highly experienced members of the club!" the club president yelled. Akarui and I flinched back at the raising of the club president's voice.

"W-what's wrong with that?" I nervously asked. And ever since that day, I wish I never asked that question.

"The member that the male student was flirting with ended up burning about one-third of the kitchen!" Now that caught me off guard. "Luckily, someone was able to stop the fire before it continued spreading, so we didn't have to pull the fire alarm."

"Oh, that's good." I said. "But what does that have to do with kicking me out of the club?"

"It's because I fear that if you get too comfortable with the members here, that it could end up endangering the club and its activities, and I don't want that to happen again."

Although I was disappointed and a little melancholic about getting kicked out of the club, I fairly understood what the president was trying to say.

"I understand." I said. I then turned to the door and left. Once I left the building I shut the door behind me. I sighed thinking, now what? All of the other clubs don't seem to suit me, so what else can I do?

I thought it would be best to just sit down and think about, so I walked back to the courtyard. In the courtyard were many benches, so I could easily sit and relax on one of them.

On my way to the benches I saw a familiar face in the courtyard. It was that one female student from my homeroom class. She was looking around the courtyard, most likely trying to find something she must've lost. She had brown hair and brown eyes. What was her name? I think it was 'something' Hiras-'something'. Oh well, may as well help her find it.

I walked closer to her and watched her search across the ground for a few moments. After a few moments were up, I finally asked, "Do you need any help?"

"Huh?" the student then turned her head to me. I then remembered what her name was, it was Yui Hirasawa.

"Do you need any assistance? I'd be happy to help, if you tell me what you're trying to look for." I said.

"Really? You'd help me?" Hirasawa-san asked, her eyes brightly gleaming with joy.

"Sure. What are you trying to find?" I knelt down beside her.

"Well, I must have accidentally dropped my ID card on my way to class, so I came back here to find it."

"All right then." I said standing up, "Let's split up and look for it separately, so the odds of finding it are higher."

"All right!" Hirasawa-san hopped up energetically. "I'll look over there!" Hirasawa-san pointed to her left. "And you can look over there!" Hirasawa-san pointed to the empty space near the auditorium. I nodded and we began searching.

We searched for about an hour separately. Unfortunately we weren't able to find her ID card. I then suggested to Hirasawa-san that we searched as a pair, and she decided to go with it.

As we searched for the ID card, we had small conversations. She had told me about herself, her personal life, and her sister, Ui. Oddly enough, I sort of understood her. Living life with only your sister, being called a klutz, constantly fazing out, a not very active person in sports, not having many special traits, almost everything.

I could also kind of relate to Ui as well. Always having to look out for your older sibling.

After another hour searching, we stopped. Yui and I sighed in disappointment.

"Looks like we can't find it." I sighed.

"Yeah..." Hirasawa-san softly said. I looked down at the ground, frowning. I can't believe we couldn't find it, no matter how long we took. I turned to Hirasawa-san, who looked like she was about to cry.

"D-don't cry, Hirasawa-san!" I quickly said, panicking. I looked over my shoulder and saw a small garden of flowers. "Maybe its still here, we probably haven't found it yet. I take another look over here."

I quickly tried to run to the small garden of flowers. Unfortunately, I ended up tripping on my own shoe. I told you I was a klutz. I fell onto the pavement in a hard thud. Pain! Never did the other times I tripped on my own feet hurt as much.

"Raimu-kun!" Hirasawa-san yelled. She rushed to my side to help me up.

"It's okay. I'm fine." I weakly lied.

"Hey, what's that?" Hirasawa-san asked, completely ignoring me. She reached near my side and picked up a blue card. I sat up from where I laid and turned to Hirasawa-san. She was inspecting the card. Her expression then changed from joy and she hopped up once again. I got myself up.

"What is it?" I asked, dusting myself.

"I found my ID card!" Hirasawa-san cheered.

"That's great! Where did you find it?"

"It was near your left pocket, so I picked it up." Hirasawa-san said, still overjoyed. That was when I remembered that I had held onto her ID card since this morning. I am such an idiotic klutz.

I then noticed that it somehow was nearing the early evening. Hirasawa-san giggled and said, "It was fun getting to know you, but I should probably get home before Ui gets worried."

"It was nice meeting you too. And I should be getting home too." I chuckled.

"Okay." Hirasawa-san started walking, "I'll see you tomorrow, Suzumiya-kun!" Hirasawa-san waved goodbye. I waved back, but didn't say anything.

I decided to think and relax for awhile on the bench. After an hour or two passed, I walked home. I saw some other students on their way out of school too. I could think of nothing but of what club to join now. It was then I had realized that I had forgotten to say my farewells to Akarui when I left the club room.

But something in my heart told me that we will cross paths again.


	3. Student Council Courier

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**I don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya is owned by Nagaru Tanigawa, Kadokawa Shoten, Shonen, Tatsuya Ishihara, Kyoto Animation, Madman Entertainment, Bandai Entertainemnt, Beez Entertainment, and Manga Entertainment. **_

_**I also do not own K-On. K-On is owned by Kakifly, Houbunsha, Yen Press, Yen Plus, Naoko Yamada, Kyoto Animation, Bandai Entertainment, Manga Entertainment, and Madman Entertainment. **_

_Tenshi: Now this chapter will include some of the K-On cast finally._

_Omega: Took long enough._

_Omega: Anyways, let's begin!_

_Tenshi: H-hey! That's my line!_

_**Chapter 3: Student Council Courier Klutz**_

It has been about three or four weeks since I got kicked out of Cooking Club and nothing eventful has happened to me since then. Although I did try signing up for several more clubs during the time period.

For the Jazz club I tried playing the saxophones, but that ended in a huge disaster. When I went to go get one, I rashly and recklessly grabbed the case on the bottom of a stack of cases that had other saxophones in it. The other cases ended up crashing on the floor. I don't know what had happened to the cases because I had left willingly, knowing that they were going to kick me out anyways.

For the Tea club, well... It ended pretty badly. I don't like to talk about it much, considering I completely embarrassed, but to keep it short: I spilt a lot of tea and broke many of the china. If you wanted the specifics... well you'll need to hear of one of the members of that club. I'm not saying anymore about that club.

Even my sister tried letting me join the club she and that student she always sat in front of made. I humbly refused the request, but she kept insisting. After a few more refusals, she disappointingly gave up. But that didn't stop her from inviting me to her club about once everyday. I guess she wouldn't let me go unwillingly because she knows I don't like being forced to do things I don't want to.

So now, I have been constantly trying and failing to join the clubs. It wasn't as fun as it sounds, especially now since rumors came about me that I may be either socially awkward, or if I have some sort of syndrome or disorder.

Anyways, now it was the 2nd break of the day; Lunch. Everyone was talking with their friends, relaxing, and eating. I think one student was relaxing too much because he was sleeping. Oh well, his fault if he gets in trouble.

Oddly enough, for the first time in the past few weeks, Haruhi didn't request me to join her club. I guess she might be a little busy right now to ask me. I turned to where she sat. She wasn't there. Neither was the student that sat in front of her. Wonder what they could be doing...

My thoughts got interrupted by the voice of the cowardly thug.

"Raimu-san, may you come here for a minute? I have something to discuss with you." Kyogi had asked me benevolently.

I turned my head to Kyogi. He was beckoning towards me. Though I was angered by his presence, I walked to him.

"What do you want?" I asked impatiently, quickly getting to the point. Kyogi then turned to his left.

"Manabe-san, can you come here a minute? I need to show you someone." As Kyogi did to me, he beckoned towards the female student. The student quickly walked to Kyogi. I crossed my arms and repeatedly tapped my foot, in impatience. I observed her outer appearance as I watched her walk here.

The student had chocolate brown hair that nearly reached her shoulders. Her hair was equally parted as if it was mirrored. She also had brown eyes and red half-rectangular eyeglasses. She was obviously wearing the female school uniform.

"What is it, Shinsetsu-sensei?" Manabe-san kindly asked. I don't know if it was her stature, or how she asked that question, or even if it's because of her appearance, but she looked like a rather smart and kind person.

"Manabe-san, this is Raimu Suzumiya." Kyogi said as he pointed at me, as if there was a curtain in front of me, revealing who I am. "And Raimu-san, this is Nodoka Manabe."

We both shook hands and exchanged greetings. She was nice and kind, but I was currently acting aggravated.

Kyogi clapped his hands together, attracting Manabe-san's and my attention. "Now that you're both greeted, let me tell you why I sent you both here."

Kyogi cleared his throat. "Due to Raimu-san's current grades this year, and his grades in middle school, I have made arrangements for you to join the Student Council!"

"The Student Council?" I asked, appalled. I guess Manabe-san had the same thought because she looked appalled as well.

"Yes." Kyogi smiled one of his regular smiles. "If you are a part of the Student Council, you won't have to join an after school club. Plus you can manage any school events for the next 4 years!"

"Hmm..." I don't know why, but that seems to be the perfect job for me. I have always been known for being Obsessive Compulsive at home and school. Which is ironic, seeing how I'm a klutz. Life is odd...

"Why wasn't I informed about this?" Manabe-san calmly asked.

"I just turned in the request this morning, and they only replied now." Kyogi explained.

"Replied?" I asked. "But none of the faculty came here."

"I have an E-mail app on my phone." Kyogi said, taking out his IPhone. "But anyways," Kyogi said as he put his phone back in his pocket. He turned to Manabe-san. "I want you to take him to the Student Council room. Now would be a good time."

"Yes, Shinsetsu-sensei." Manabe-san then turned to me. "Follow me to the Student Council room, Suzumiya-san."

"Just call me Raimu." I bluntly said. I guess my irritation and intimidation is still high because Manabe-san gave a slightly nervous-look after I said that.

Manabe-san left the room while I followed behind her. I gave one last glare at Kyogi before we went into the hallways. I don't think he saw me because he was still grinning that same grin. That grin.

That damn grin.

Student Council Room

Manabe-san opened the door and kindly let me through first, shutting the door behind her. Ironic. I was greeted by what was like the Cooking Club: There were only girls. At first, I was dumbfounded by the subtle stereotyping of the female gender, but now I started to think the stereotypes went too far.

The first to greet us was a rather graceful-looking girl with light brown hair and brown eyes. I also noticed that there was a small red hairclip on the right side of her left bangs. She also had a smile that could heal the world. She looked liked she was a sophomore.

"Good morning, Manabe-san." the Council member greeted Manabe-san. They both bowed to each other. As they bowed to each other, I took a quick scanning of the room: It was a basic classroom.

"Good morning to you too, Ms. President." Manabe-san greeted as both of the female students came up from their bow. Wait, she's the Student Council President? Let's not screw this up...

"And who might this person you brought along be?" the Council President asked Manabe-san while turning to me, still showing that smile.

"Oh, yes." Manabe-san said, now pointing at me the same way Kyogi did. "This is Raimu Suzumiya. He is our newest Student Council member."

"Nice to meet you Student Council President." I said as I bowed in respect. "I shall meet, if not surpass, all of your expectations!" That sounded a lot better in my head... I hope I didn't go too-

"How noble of you to say!" the Council President giggled. All right, good. I think I'm doing okay... "My name is Megumi Sokabe. You may call me Megumi."

Odd. She says I can call by her first name, but the others, like Manabe-san, call her 'Ms. President'. Could this mean... Nah, that's just wishful thinking.

But anyways, Megumi showed us around the Council room, although I thought there was not much to tour. She also introduced me to a couple other members, who I seemed to have forgotten names. I know, I'm stupid.

After the tour, Megumi assigned me to my first task. Man, I wonder what the assignment could be? Maybe its like, 'Organize the schedule and activities of this upcoming event'! But no, it was...

"A delivery?" I asked, shocked.

"In a nutshell, yes." Megumi nodded, still smiling that beautiful smile. "To explain, deliver this envelope to the teacher Sawako Yamanaka. In turn, she will also give you an assignment. Afterwards, meet me back here to confirm you have done both tasks. Got it?" Megumi gave me a closed envelope.

Sounds more like a quest if you ask me; I thought taking the envelope and putting it in my pocket. "Of course, Megumi-chan. I'll get it done as soon as possible."

"That's what I like to hear." Megumi grinned. "Dismissed."

I walked out of the room. I don't know why, but it felt like I was in the military for a bit back there. Oh well, I guess I'll have to end up getting used to it.

Main Office

I made my way to the office, only to experience something odd.

I walked in and asked for Yamanaka-sensei. She quickly responded and beckoned me to her. Yamanaka-sensei had long brown hair and she wore horizontally-oval eyeglasses. And she was wearing a tan long-sleeved buttoned sweatshirt. She was also wearing a tan skirt and white heels. She also had a black leather belt around her waist.

"What is it?" Yamanaka-sensei asked benignly. I guess you could say that she was giving the same smile Megumi had, but I'm not attracted to teachers as much.

"I came here to deliver this letter to you." I said, taking out the envelope Megumi had given me.

"Oh yes. THAT letter." Yamanaka-sensei said, putting an unnecessary amount of emphasis on the word 'That'. She took the envelope and put it into her desk. She also took something else out of the desk. It seemed to be-

"Here." Yamanaka-sensei said, giving me about what seemed to be 7 envelopes.

"What's with the envelopes?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Sokabe-san said that you needed to complete my assignment, no?" Yamanaka-sensei asked.

"Well, yeah, she did. But what's the assignment?"

"I need you to deliver these back to the Student Council room." Yamanaka-sensei told me.

"Of course, Yamanaka-sensei!" I said. I took the envelopes and placed them in my pockets.

"Good." Yamanaka-sensei said calmly. "Oh and also..." Yamanaka searched through her desk again.

"What?" I asked, leaning my head over to get a better view of what she was doing. The next few seconds, she pulls out a stack of paper. After a few more seconds, she stacks more paper on the other stack. This happened a few more time before she finally said, "I need you to put these up around the school."

My mouth was agape at that time. It was like I was staring at the Tower of Bable itself!

"All of these flyers?" I managed to squeal with my mouth still agape.

"Of course!" Yamanaka-sensei smiled, picking up the huge tower of paper and placing it on both of my hands. It was heavier than an ox! Although I have never carried an ox before...

"All right, I'll get to it." I grunted, still struggling to get the flyers to balance into a stable position. After a minute of doing this, I was able to keep the tower in balance, although I had to shape my back in a concave position.

I think Yamanaka-sensei was talking to someone, so I looked over to the side of my tower of flyers and saw two girls.

The girl on the left had long black hair and gray eyes. She seemed to slightly taller than the girl on the right. The girl on the right had short light-brown hair that reached to her shoulders. She had a yellow hair band in her hair and gold-colored eyes.

They both looked at me, probably studying me. I just looked at them confusingly. Just then, I heard the sound of a door opening and closing behind me. I didn't bother to look; I was too focused on the two girls. I don't know why, but they just, for some reason, caught my attention. I wonder if I have ADD as well...

"Hi, Suzumiya-san!" a familiar voice greeted to me. This broke me out of my haze. I looked to where the voice was coming from. It turned out the voice belonged to Yui Hirasawa. I could've guessed...

"Oh! Hello to you too, Hirasawa-san!" I quickly greeted. I bowed, managing to still keep the tower of flyers balanced.

"I need you to pass these out with Suzumiya-san." Yamanaka-sensei said, giving Hirasawa-san a medium stack of flyers.

"Wait, what the heck? I get Mt. Everest over here, and she gets a hill? What's up with that?" I yelled at Yamanaka-sensei, appalled.

"Oh come now, Suzumiya-san!" Yamanaka-sensei said, still smiling. "You're a man, I'm pretty sure you can handle more than Hirasawa-san."

"One can only think." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh, it's nothing!" I panicked, while nervously smiling. Yamanaka-sensei gave me a glare that still haunts me to this day. I quickly turned away, scared of what would happen if I encountered a 'Staring Contest'.

To distract myself of Yamanaka-sensei, I looked over at Hirasawa-san, who, for some, looked like she was mimicking me right now. Her knees were locked in trembling.

"Hmm... Maybe they could-" I barely heard a girl say. It was probably one of girls that were in front of us. Her sentence was cut off when Hirasawa-san screamed and dropped her stack of flyers. Due upon reaction, I dropped my tower of flyers. I am a klutz.

"Whoa, they're pretty clumsy." the same girl said.

Ignoring the girl's statement, Hirasawa-san and I helped each other pick up the flyers. By the time I got a medium sized amount of flyers, Hirasawa-san bumped her head under the desk. Due to the loud noise, my reflexes did their thing. I hate my high perception.

"Really clumsy." I heard the same girl sigh. I tried my best to ignore what she said, but it was true. This whole scenario proved it.

The Hallways of North High

By the time we got all of the flyers picked up from the floor, we decided to go around school and put them up. We were able to get rid of all of the flyers before lunch ended, which was really unrealistic. Afterwards, we said our goodbyes and parted ways.

I then remembered that I needed to deliver the envelopes to the groups. Unfortunately, that didn't go too well. When I checked on my envelopes, they were all gone.

"What?" I screamed. I must have dropped them when I was picking up the flyers. Hirasawa-san must have gotten them! I thought about chasing her down to get them. Unfortunately, she didn't have them either. The only other place I could think of is...

"The Main Office!" I said. I sprinted back to the Main Office, only to be led to another dead end. Even though I got yelled at by Yamanaka-sensei, she doesn't know where they went.

"I guess that's it for me." I said as I walked back to the Council room, head down in disappointment.

When I walked in, I was greeted by the beautiful smile of Megumi and Manabe-san, but that wasn't enough to take off my disappointment. I told them what happened. Although Manabe-san seemed to be lighthearted about the situation, Megumi was not.

"You lost them?" Megumi yelled. She turned into a fearful frown, one that could turn those into stone. "What do you mean you 'lost' them?"

"I'm sorry, Megumi-chan. I tried to search for them, but I couldn't find them!" I weakly argued. It was a weak rebuttal, and I knew it.

"Well search for them again! Those envelopes are important for all of these students!"

"Of course, Megumi-chan!" I said, quickly nodding in fear.

"Good because if you don't I'll-"

Megumi's last sentence was cut off by the school bell. I panted, and then signed in relief.

"J-just find them! You have till next week!" Megumi said, regaining her composure.

"Of course!" I panted. I turned to Manabe-san. "Let's get back to class."

"Yes." Manabe-san nodded. We left the room and walked back to class. I have never seen that side of a girl before.

'Girls are like snakes: Make the wrong move, and they'll hurt you,' is what my only childhood friend used to say.

And this time, I have really pissed off the snake.


End file.
